Another night of drinking gone awry?
by KashaUndomiel
Summary: After a night of drinking, I find myself in a very strange place. Well...maybe its not all that bad.
1. Chapter 1

A Rude Awakening Part One (Loosely based on a dream I had)  
  
The last thing I remember was going to bed in my room. I had just finished a hard week of classes, followed by an extended weekend of partying. It was Sunday night and I was alone again in my dinky little dorm room. The only thing I had on my mind was reading a book, so I pulled out my copy of Return of the King and began to flip through the pages to find the chapter about the battle of Pellenor Fields. Sooner or later, I must have fallen asleep and from that point on, nothing would ever be the same.  
  
I fell almost immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep. I don't know how long I remained in my room, but at some point in the night, the room seemed warmer, and the air seemed cooler and fresher on my face. But, as usual, I was in the midst of alcohol-induced slumber and there was no way I was waking up to investigate these perceived changes in my room. Knowing me, I'd probably trip and fall and end up passing out on the cold, dirty floor. Yep, I knew I was better off staying right where I was. I pulled the blankets up higher and drifted back off.  
  
The first rays of sunlight hit my face hours later. I thought that was strange, considering I had lowered the shades long before even thinking about sleeping. I groaned into the pillow and tried to turn over as to hide my face from the breaking day. Unfortunately, I hit an obstacle. A very warm obstacle, and that's when I began to freak out. My eyes snapped open and I looked around.  
  
This was not my room. This was a large...dare I say bedchamber in some rustic sort of dwelling. The windows were all open, allowing copious amounts of sunlight to enter the room. Upon further examination, I discovered it was quite chilly out from under the covers, especially after I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes. But my most immediate discovery was that I was not alone. Lying next to me was a tall, (very handsome) blond man, who couldn't have been much older than I was. I soon discovered that he was also without clothing and my head began to swim. How much did I have to drink last night? Where was I, anyway?  
I wrapped one of the blankets around my body and slowly got up from the bed. I didn't see anything...modern anywhere. No stereo, no computer, no telephone...I had to be dreaming. I walked over to one of the open windows to get a good look at where I was. Maybe I could run, flag down a car or something. But as I looked out, all I could see were miles and miles of flat plains and high grasses. It looked like I was on the top of a very high hill, and beyond the plains, I could just barely make out a shadow of some low mountains. Where the hell was I? Eastern Oregon ?! (inside joke)  
  
I started to get dizzy and I whirled around. It was then that I caught my reflection in a mirror across the room. I was so...tall, or at least I looked that way, and my shoulder-length purple hair was gone too, and in its place was long, wavy, pure black hair, hanging down to my waist. Now this was seriously going too far. I was about to faint when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my hips and pull me backwards against a warm chest.  
"Usually I am the first one out of bed, Riel. Is there some special occasion?" The man asked. Riel? That wasn't my name. Then I realized he was referring to me...since there wasn't anyone else around.  
  
"Oh, uhhh...no special reason. I'm just not feeling like myself today." I said, uncertainly.  
  
He spun me around in his arms, before lifting me off my feet gently and carrying me back towards the bed.  
  
"It must be the child again. But you know what the midwife said about being off your feet when you are with child. Honestly, I think you work yourself too much."  
  
Did he just say child? No...I was sure this had to be a dream. Had I not been so freaked out, I might have actually enjoyed it...waking up in bed with a gorgeous naked man beside me.  
  
"Luckily", He continued, "I don't suspect you'll be doing much of anything today. I've seen to it that I won't be disturbed, just so I can spend the whole day with you. We've never had that kind of privacy since we were first betrothed, and considering your announcement last night, I think we deserve it." Before I could agree, disagree, or ask him where the hell I was, he kissed me. I wasn't sure if I should respond, but when his hands moved to the sheet I was wearing, and slowly began to push it down, I stopped being able to control myself.  
  
What happened next, I still do not have the words to explain, but I can say that it was much better than any drunken frat boy I've fooled around with. Before I knew it I was asleep again....but where would I wake up this time? 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke again, this time half-expecting to find myself aboard some sort of spaceship bound for a galaxy far, far away. But no, I was still in the same spot that I had found myself in that morning, but my handsome companion was missing. I sat up and took note of the present condition of the room...The sun was higher in the sky, and it seemed as if there was an entire city around me...a loud hum of activity buzzed right outside the doors and windows.  
I stood up too fast, and realized that I was about to pass out when I felt the same strong arms wrap around me again.  
"I didn't expect you up so soon." His voice was deep, and though it was rough, I felt comforted, even though I had no clue where I was.  
I remembered that I was naked, so I immediately made self-conscious gestures to cover up. Large hands stopped my movements and then I felt myself being lifted off the ground.  
"I've arranged for you to have a bath, and then your maid will be along to dress you. Meet me in the west gardens when you are presentable...I have a surprise for you." He kissed my cheek then, and then carried me swiftly into an adjoining bathroom. A steaming pool of scented water laid waiting for me in a large wooden tub, and he cautiously put me down beside it, allowing me to get in myself.  
  
I tested the water temperature with my foot and found it warm enough, and then, as gracefully as I could, I lowered myself into the bath completely. He knelt at my side, picked up a sponge and began to wash my lower back. It was then that I began to ponder about my location. This man I was with...was wearing completely archaic, if not medieval attire (which made me wonder if I was indeed in some forgotten town in Eastern Oregon) though he was still quite handsome, by any standards. Everything around me seemed so rustic, and I still had yet to see any sort of modern convenience...but strangely I was not panicking or afraid. He continued to wash me, and I felt myself reaching up to kiss him, but he pulled back somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"No...you just wait. I won't have you tempting me again, you little sea witch." He said playfully as he splashed me with water. I giggled, and the sound must have been pleasing to him, because a large sheepish grin spread across his face and he gazed at me lovingly. I felt a little uncomfortable then...  
  
"Oh Lothiriel", he said smiling, "How is it that you are able to ensnare me more and more everyday?" He continued to smile at me. I spotted a familiar emblem on his sleeve...a white horse on a green background.  
  
Where had I heard that name before? I continued to think and then it dawned on me...somehow I had ended up in middle earth. I knew for a fact, or at least I hoped, that it was not some long drawn out dream sequence and that I was not going absolutely insane. It all began to make sense now: I had somehow appeared in Middle Earth, and apparently assumed the role of Lothiriel, Princess of Dol Amroth and wife of the King of Rohan, and that only could mean one thing.  
  
"Eomer", I said tentatively.  
"Yes?" He asked. I had to think fast. I just figured out that I had just become another girl-falls-into-ME-story and I had to think of something to say so that my husband would not think I was mentally ill.  
  
"Are you quite finished washing me? I seem to be getting a little wrinkly and cold." I looked up at Eomer and gave him my best pout. He smiled genuinely and helped me out of the slippery tub and wrapped me in a warm robe, securing the ties tightly around my waist. He took me by the hand and led me out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom where a short, plump woman was waiting impatiently and tapping her foot.  
  
"Ah, Rorah. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I just can't seem to keep away from my wife. I leave her to you now." Eomer smiled, kissed me on the cheek and patted me on the butt before heading out the door. Now, I was left alone with the woman I presumed to be the queen's maid. She looked somewhat like an old grandmother, though she seemed quite irritated and had a gruff manner about her. She took a step towards me, her arms filled with clothing and shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Such tardiness is not becoming of a queen, my lady, but I forgive you. You and your king are young yet, and in love, and with this news of a child, I understand that you would want more time together. Now, off with that robe, eh?" She pulled at the ties to the robe and loosened them. She walked around me and pulled it off my body so that I stood stark naked in front of her. She instructed me to hold out my arms as she pulled layer after layer of skirts and slips on me.  
  
"You seem so stiff this morning, my dear. Is the sickness still with you from the morning?" She asked as she laced my dress in back.  
  
"I uh...just don't feel too much like myself today. I'm sure its nothing." I was then instructed to sit while she brushed and braided my hair. She finished a little while later and I thanked her.  
I stood up and walked over to the mirror across the room to look at my reflection. I didn't think about it before, but somehow this whole Rohan/Middle Earth/Queen thing might not be so bad. I'd never have to take a chem final ever again. I began to zone out when I remembered that I had promised to meet Eomer in the west gardens when I was dressed. I gave myself one last once-over and left the room, having absolutely no clue where I was going. 


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the large doors separating Eomer's bedchambers from the rest of the world, and took a step into the hall very carefully. There didn't seem to be a whole lot of activity, and the servants who did pass me did not seem to sense my extreme confusion. How was I supposed to know which direction was west? I lazily walked around the halls for a bit, not exactly sure of where I was going, but I knew that eventually I would run into the man himself or someone who knew where he was.  
  
As I was spacing out, and walking around a narrow corner, I happened to walk straight into a young man and I knocked him clear off his feet. I stood over him in shock for a few moments and then began to apologize profusely.  
"I am so sorry, I did not see you. I should have been watching where I was going." As I was about to extend my arm to help him up, I remembered that I was a queen, who was not supposed to help fallen underlings.  
"Quite alright, highness." The young man smiled at me as he got to his feet and bowed his head.  
"Have you seen my husband. I can't seem to find him anywhere." I said in my best "royal" voice.  
  
"Well, I saw him down in the gardens naught but a minute ago." The young man replied.  
  
Great, I thought. I know where he is, but how do I get there? Doesn't anybody know that I've never been here before?  
  
I was about to forget about finding Eomer and letting him come after me, but the young man spoke up again.  
"Would you like me to escort you there, your majesty?"  
"Yes, I would like that very much."  
  
The walk to the gardens lasted a few minutes, which I spent attempting to have a conversation with my young escort. Upon my arrival in the gardens, Eomer spotted me and ran over to me from his position along the wall, looking out at his city. We embraced and I kissed him on the cheek, before I turned to thank my kind escort.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here, and again, I'm terribly sorry about running into you. I hope you're not hurt." I said  
  
"You ran into him?" Eomer chuckled.  
  
"Aye, she did your majesty. But there was no harm done." The young man answered.  
  
"Well, even the most graceful among us are allowed to make mistakes now and then. I thank you for bringing my wife safely to me, without having her knock over any more of the servants, Dunwold."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, my lord. May I be of further use to you?" Dunwold asked.  
  
"Just see to it that Firefoot and Seaspray are fed, saddled and ready for a ride this evening. And continue to make sure that my wife and I are not disturbed." Eomer said, taking my hand and pulling me closer to him.  
  
"As you wish." Dunwold replied. With a curt bow he was gone. I was alone with Eomer once again, and as I turned to say something to him, he already had me trapped in a kiss. I completely forgot what I was going to ask him.  
  
As we separated slowly, he smiled and led me over to a stone bench where he sat down and pulled me down onto his lap and wrapped his arms securely around my hips.  
  
"Now, about this surprise you were talking about earlier..." I began. Eomer laughed and kissed me again.  
  
"Oh, be patient. What if I intend on making you work for this surprise?" He winked at me, which I was sure was not something a prim and proper king would do. But then again, Eomer was not supposed to be king, he was a Marshal of the Mark. He was a real person. And being that there was no royal blood in my veins either, I found the wink, and the slight smirk on his face to be absolutely irresistible.  
  
"I have ways of making you tell me." I said mischeviously.  
  
"Do you now?" He asked, moving his face very close to mine.  
  
"Oh yes." I whispered against his lips. Eomer slid his hand behind my head and was gearing up to pull me into another kiss when I backed away and smiled at him wickedly.  
  
Eomer groaned and leaned back a little.  
  
"You plan on teasing it out of me?" He growled in frustration.  
  
"Not entirely, but it is a major element of my plan." I smiled at him again, and disentangled myself from his arms. I stood and walked over to the wall of the garden and got my first good look at the city of Edoras.  
  
"It really is a beautiful city. I really do not get to look at it long enough to appreciate it sometimes." I said, somewhat to myself.  
  
Eomer stood up and walked up behind me, nuzzling the back of my neck. I pushed back against him, allowing him to feel every inch of my body before I pulled away slowly.  
  
"How much more of this must I endure, my little temptress?" He asked.  
  
"As much as you can, I suppose. I will get what I want out of you, and then I will give in and let you have me." I said, sitting down in the grass.  
  
"So it is to be a battle then. If only the war had been fought like this....how am I to go about this? You have me about ready to burst. I may just reach a point where I throw you over my shoulder and take you to the nearest dark corner. But I must have at least some resolve, and prove that I have some willpower and strength left." As he continued to strategize, I began to think more about my predicament. There may be an explanation as to why I came here, of all the other places in the universe. And where there is an explanation, there is a way for me to get back to my world. Then again, why would I ever want to go back? At least here, my life was set out in front of me. I had a high ranking position, a gorgeous husband and I was living in the place I had always fantasized about. Hmmm decisions decisions.  
Eomer plopped down in the grass beside me and looked me straight in the eyes with a look of fierce determination.  
  
"Do your worst." He said, scowling at me.  
  
"Very well." I said, smiling wickedly again. I got on all fours next to him and slowly crawled into his lap. I began at his neck, biting and licking my way all around it, moving up to his lips and kissing him gently before moving back down to his neck. Hearing him groan with a mix of pleasure and frustration is definitely a very rewarding sound. In another few minutes he surrendered.  
  
"Alright, you win. I will tell you what your surprise is. Your family is coming from Dol Amroth to visit. I sent word when you announced that you were with child and your father insisted that he come to Edoras to celebrate the good news. Oh, and your cousin Faramir is coming too, along with my sister." He smiled as he pulled me into his arms.  
  
My family? Great.  
  
"They'll be here in three days." 


End file.
